xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Morytha the Unknown
Morytha the Unknown is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It can be found at the View of a Lost Time in the Land of Morytha. Introduction Nia :"Who would've thought a place like this existed under the Cloud Sea?" Rex :"Yeah... Us salvagers dive deep, but I've never dreamed there'd be this enormous space down here." Zeke :"You'd be hard-pressed finding another place as vast as this, that's for sure." Nia :"Did people live here once, d'you think? If the whole space is filled with buildings like the ones around here... There must've been a heck of a lot of people living in them." Zeke :"True, that. And the number of people aside, can you imagine the work it would take to cover this whole place in buildings?" Rex :"I can hardly imagine... I've salvaged a whole bunch of treasures over the years with functions we could never figure out... If this world is where they came from, I've gotta say it makes sense." Zeke :"In any age, the ambitions of men build civilization up, and those same ambitions bring it crumbling down." Rex :"That's so tragic..." Nia :"Why is this place in ruins anyway...?" Rex :(How should I respond?) Option 1 (Nia Trust +200) Rex :"Because of the Cloud Sea?" Zeke :"You think the Cloud Sea appeared one day and covered the whole thing up?" Rex :"Yeah. The crops wouldn't have grown any more, so people would have had to leave. And everyone would've wound up living above the Cloud Sea instead. Does that make sense?" Zeke :"I've got a feeling it's the other way round. You're saying the Cloud Sea caused problems here, so people wound up living on the Titans. But I think the problems here came first, and that's how the Cloud Sea and the Titans were made. And once it became uninhabitable, they went and made a new place to live." Rex :"Hmmm... What do you think, Nia?" Nia :"Well, let's see... Who freaking knows?! I mean, this stuff must've happened more than just centuries ago. How're we meant to have any idea?" Zeke :"Well, that's why we're speculating, right?" Nia :"Yeah, but I reckon it's a waste of time. We still know barely anything about this place. If we want to work stuff out, we should search for more clues." Zeke :"Well, that's a fair point." (Be continued below [[#Outroduction|'Outroduction']]) Option 2 (Nia Trust +200) Rex :"There must have been a war." Zeke :"I think you hit the nail on the head. Some terrible war sounds pretty likely." Nia :"But would a war cause THIS much devastation? Maybe it was some natural disaster or other?" Zeke :"Not out of the question, but a natural disaster's not gonna level everything. It wouldn't be this widespread. Take a look outside. Ruin as far as the eye can see." Nia :"Hmmm... You could say the same about war, though. What kind of a war could destroy a city this big?" Rex :"Maybe...they had some kind of incredible weapon we've never seen." Zeke :"Or just one hell of a lot of 'em. I hear a crazy number of Blades fought in the war 500 years ago." Nia :"You think something like that happened before?" Zeke :"Hard to say for sure. I think maybe we need to explore a bit further." (Be continued below [[#Outroduction|'Outroduction']]) Outroduction Zeke :"This place is beyond anything we've imagined, after all." Rex :"To be honest, I think it's actually kind of exciting." Category:Land of Morytha Heart-to-Hearts Category:Rex Heart-to-Hearts Category:Nia Heart-to-Hearts Category:Zeke Heart-to-Hearts